In this proposal we are requesting funds to purchase a 7-Tesla (7T) Bruker BioSpec 70/30 MR system as a replacement for the system lost during Superstorm Sandy. The lost system was part of a new state of the art small animal imaging facility at NYUSOM that was established to address the access, reliability and capacity limitations of the system that was previously available to the NYUSOM research community. This system was installed by the department of Radiology to address this pressing need and to foster multi- disciplinary translational imaging research across our institution. Because of the severe financial losses incurred during Superstorm Sandy (four clinical MRI scanners were lost by the department of Radiology), the Department of Radiology is currently unable to bear the full cost of purchasing a replacement unit and siting it in a renovated location. If the current application is successful, the Department of Radiology is committed to secure funds for installing the new system at a location that is not vulnerable to potential flooding (Second floor, Center for Biomedical Imaging) and to continue supporting the personnel and operational costs of the small animal imaging facility.